This disclosure generally pertains to glazing panels, and more particularly relates to vacuum insulated glazing panels and methods of forming the same. The construction industry is constantly striving to increase the energy efficiency of buildings. Improvements such as higher efficiency insulation materials, more efficient building techniques and standards, and improved efficiency heating, ventilation, and air conditioning systems have all increased the energy efficiency that can be achieved in both domestic and commercial buildings. However, windows continue to present a significant obstacle for increased building energy efficiency. Due to the primary function of windows, namely a high degree of transparency, the choice of materials and overall structure of windows is largely constrained. This disclosure provides for an improved window construction method.